Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board and a semiconductor package.
Description of Background Art
A build-up wiring board may be formed, for example, by laminating a build-up layer that includes a conductor layer and an insulating layer on a surface on each of two sides of a core substrate that includes conductor layers and two insulating layers. Further, a solder resist may be formed on a predetermined portion of the build-up layer (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-349435). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.